Mathiu
Mathiu Vo'aren is a Blood Elven ranger. He holds himself in high regard, and expects others to do so as well. Unfortunately, the world doesn't always work the way you'd want it to. He is the older brother of Zakk Vo'aren, better known to the rest of the world (much to Math's disgust) as Thursday Dostoyevsky. Through some odd twist of fate, he is currently holding the rank of First Lieutenant of The Ninth Regiment. Description Appearance Math is quite long-legged and, as a result, tall. He has a pretty feminine build, with just enough muscle in his arms to draw back his longbow. He wears his golden-brown hair long, pulled back in a hasty tail (incidentally, the tie itself is leather and has two feathers attached to it -- one red, one black). He has a few scars and also a few tattoos, all covered by average clothing. His eyes are a paler green than most elves for no reason, really, they just ended up that way. He's quite fair-skinned. He dresses in earthy tones -- browns and greens -- though he likes to be a little flashy, taking a great deal of pride in his appearance. Really, he's quite charming until he opens his mouth. Personality Brash, arrogant, cocky, overconfident and more than a little self-serving. There, now that we've gotten all of the harsh words out of the way, we can move on to some nicer ones. Wasn't that easy? Beneath the harsh exterior, Math is generally a well-intentioned guy who just likes getting what he wants. He does overestimate his own abilities, which, combined with his tendency to be hot-headed, has gotten him into trouble a lot. He doesn't like looking out for anyone but himself, though he's gotten pretty good at it over the years. He's something of a control freak. Being in situations over which he has no power -- or around unpredictable people -- is a bit of a nightmare for him. It makes him a good strategist, though, and he's somehow a lot more level-headed when it comes to the field of battle -- and when others' lives than his own are at risk. He likes fighting but hates wasting time, and isn't much for duels and other such "unnecessary mock-battles". Unless they're called "practice", of course. He either has a weird sense of humor or possibly none at all. History Youth As the first-born of the Vo'aren children, Math was doted on and spoiled (when his parents spared a moment from their own lives, which was rare) until his sister, Kathreign, was born -- at which point she promptly stole the limelight, because she was "so damn adorable" (her words). He was pretty much a bland, uninteresting kid until Kath started developing her own personality, at which point he more or less imitated it, adding his own flair wherever necessary. A bit backwards from most sibling relationships, but the Vo'aren kids are certainly far from normal. Of course, then Zakk and Timath came along. Timath was the "problem child" -- there's always one -- and he pretty much picked fights with everyone when he felt he could get away with it. He was a terror, both physically and mentally, and since their parents couldn't be arsed to do anything about it, Math spent the greater part of his time with his siblings protecting them from Timath. Zakk was pretty quiet and introspective, so the two got along pretty well (unless Zakk actually talked, because even back then everything he said was kind of crazy). Mostly, Math spent his time exploring the forest nearby, because the part of the city his family lived in was noisy and crowded. Sometimes he'd take Zakk with him; others, he'd run into Zakk already wandering around listlessly, so they'd head off in the same direction and enjoy each others' company. In his late adolescence, Math left, a bit guiltily, to "seek his destiny" and become a Ranger. At least, that's what he told everyone -- he'd really not grown up with any ideas of becoming a ranger, but a girl he met in his travels and fancied was going to, and he decided it was as good of a plan as any. It turned out he had some aptitude at it, anyway. Him and his girlfriend drifted apart over the grueling years of training, but his path was set in stone at that point, and he rarely thought about his siblings anymore. After the attack by the Scourge, he honestly assumed them all dead. After being dubbed a full-fledged Ranger he spend his time working wherever he felt his skills appreciated -- sometimes on mercenary contracts, but far more often for the Silvermoon military. He gained a lot of appreciation for Azeroth, and a great deal of contempt for the sentient creatures which inhabited it (except for the magnificent Sin'dorei, of course). Current Events It seems Mathiu has found himself returning to Silvermoon once again, without employment. He pulled some strings here and there, through friends and people who owed him favors, and found himself placed as a First Lieutenant amongst the Ninth Regiment. It gave him purpose, certainly, but he found himself baffled by those he now found himself working amongst... Foremost amongst them is the so-called "advisor" to the Ninth, Professor Sebastion P. ri'Mar. He has no idea what to make of the guy, but the fact that he seems to have taken his impressionable brother Thursday under his wing (or something? can you call it that?) is unsettling to him at best. He disappears often, usually without notice -- not an unusual practice for Mathiu in the least, but the tendency has returned to him after a few tense conversations with one Jauren Dhyana. Though he doesn't let on as to what, it's quite obvious that these incidents have left something on his mind. He's been asking questions about the man and looking into him and his business whenever feasible. Miscellania Companions Because everyone loves hunter pets. Rake There's a harrowing tale of adventure behind how Mathiu got the egg which contained Rake. I'm lazy, though, so all you get is the Cliff Notes version: He'd been exploring in some weird-ass part of the world and there was this fantastic bird flying around. He decided its nest must be nearby and, needing a companion for his travels, he decided he'd take one of its eggs and train the inevitable offspring because birds are really badass. The maternal bird, however, didn't approve of this plan at all. He had to study its schedule for a week before he could even get near the nest, and when he finally got the egg he was seeking, the thing dive-bombed him, tearing the hell out of his back. He lost his grip and fell, but somehow managed to both hold onto and keep the egg from breaking. For his part, Rake is just as ornery as his parentage would lead one to believe, and is well-known for his obnoxious, high-pitched shrieking. It's pretty terrifying when he's trying to CLAW YOUR FACE OFF, though. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Hunter Category:2009